


What They Were Seeking

by caz251



Series: Seeking Something [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale featuring a few days in the life of Harry and Viktor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Were Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he’d never thought that Fleur would be someone who would try to force him back to England. Especially since she knew of the abuse he’d suffered at the hands of the Dursleys and everything he’d gone through as a result of the British wizarding world.

“Why, Fleur, why do you want me to go back there? I mean, I thought you agreed with me on this, it was you who suggested I leave in the first place.”, Harry asked. 

He remembered the day well, about a week had passed since he had defeated Voldemort, Harry had been at the Burrow with Hermione and the Weasley family. An argument had broken out after Ron had made a comment about how now Voldemort was gone, Harry should finally get his act together and ask Ginny out as he was going to marry her one day. This had been the start of the end of the Golden Trio as Harry was not going to stand for being told what to do, especially as he had never had any interest in Ginny or women in particular. The outcome of the argument had been Ron accusing him of thinking he was too good for the Weasleys now that he was the public’s saviour, and Harry being told to leave the Burrow. Harry had left, followed when she wouldn’t be missed by Fleur who suggested that he go stay with Viktor for a while to let things settle down. Harry had left the next day with his godson Teddy Lupin, and hadn’t looked back since.

“I know I did, you needed time away from everything and everyone, and I don’t regret telling you to leave. I know you won’t come back to England permanently, but at least come and visit. The twins and Hermione miss you, they didn’t get to come to your wedding, they have no idea where you are or that you are married.” Fleur replied, “I don’t like lying to Bill either.”

Harry sat in silence as he listened to her small speech, he hadn’t contacted anyone once he’d got to Viktor’s, except for Fleur whom he owled once a week. When he and Viktor had got married two years after he left Britain Fleur was the only person that he invited, not that it was a large ceremony anyway. The guest list was really small, Fleur, Teddy, Victor’s parents and his team mates. He still remembered the day as if it was yesterday, even though almost three years had passed since then, the wedding had taken all day; or rather the different parts of it had taken all day. They had started the day at Viktor’s parent’s home, where all the guests had breakfast before separating to get ready, then they had a small ceremony at the Bulgarian ministry where they signed the paperwork. After a long lunch they had a bonding ceremony that took place in the Ariana Lake in Sofia, before the group made their way back to Viktor’s parent’s house for a small reception.

Smiling to himself at his recollection he turned back to Fleur and the current conversation, “What did you tell Bill about where you were going?”, he asked, curious as to what she had told him, that she had considered a lie.

“That I was attending a friend’s baby shower.” She answered, “He asked who of course, and it’s not like I could tell him it was yours. Please come back, even for a visit, I mean Teddy’s five now, he’ll be starting school soon, he should see where he comes from.”  


Harry sighed, really he hadn’t expected her to pull the Teddy card, he was always asking to see where his parent’s had lived. “Fine”, he began, “I’ll speak to Viktor, I know he’s playing in Wales next month. Teddy and I were going to stay here, but we might come, I’ll owl you and let you know.”

A month later when the portkey landed in the Welsh ministry, Harry was regretting his decision to come, especially as he was experiencing portkey sickness again, it seemed that his child favoured that method of travel as much as he did. The small group of three plus the bump, Viktor’s team would be arriving the next day, made their way out of the ministry to find a taxi to their hotel, Viktor carrying the sleeping Teddy.

Once checked into the hotel the group entered their suite in the muggle hotel, both Harry and Viktor wanting to keep a low profile as much as possible. Viktor placed Teddy down on the couch before putting away the luggage that had been brought up to the room by a bell boy. Harry meanwhile had made his way into the master bedroom and had curled up on the bed, hoping to have a small nap in an attempt to settle his stomach. He was nearly asleep when he felt the bed dip as Viktor lay next to him pulling him close, kissing his forehead before murmuring “luff you” before falling into a light slumber.

They were awoken a few hours later by the bouncing of a very awake Teddy Potter-Krum, Teddy had been adopted properly by both men after they had married. They had decided that the hyphenation of their names was the best choice rather than one of them changing their name as they were both the last of their lines, Viktor still used Krum for quiddich as the press were still three years later unaware of his marriage.

Teddy had obviously found that sleep would definitely not be as good as exploring the new environment they were in and they soon found themselves being dragged out of their hotel room and onto the streets of Cardiff. They spent the day exploring the muggle areas of Cardiff, leaving out magical areas like Cerwiden Alley, so as not to risk being recognised. 

The next morning after Viktor had left to meet his teammates and practice before that evening’s game, Harry straightened his hair that he had grown out over the years, which fell to his shoulders. His long hair combined with a few glamours made him look like any other pregnant woman in the world. Once Teddy was ready for the day they made their way back out into the streets of Cardiff, before using muggle transportation both buses and trains to make their way to Godric’s Hollow. This was all he could really show Teddy, a place where his father had enjoyed himself with friends and his parent’s graves, as Grimmauld Place where Remus and Tonks had been staying had been destroyed during the war.

The trip to the cemetery had gone as planned, but after a few minutes in the house Harry heard the telltale signs of apparition, knowing that he could not apparate out of the house in his condition he sent Teddy to hide upstairs and drew his wand. He needn’t have bothered as he knew once the lead figure spoke that the group of people were of no danger to them.

“Arry, its me.”, Fleur called, “I’ve brought Hermione and the twins to see you. I felt the wards go off signalling that you were here.”

Harry called Teddy back downstairs and gestured for his guests to enter the living room, he had had Godric’s Hollow rebuilt and refurbished properly after he had finished school. They spent a good few hours catching up with each other on what had happened in their lives since Harry had left, Fred and George had expanded their store and now had stores all over the world, they had even got around to marrying Angelina and Alicia respectively. Hermione’s life since he had left was what shocked him the most, she had dumped Ron the day he had left and travelled the world for a year, while she decided what she wanted to do in life. When she had returned to Britain she had gone into business with Draco Malfoy, a company that combined both magical and muggle inventions, and had married him a year previously after dating him for two years.

While their stories shocked him, it was nothing compared to their reactions to what had happened to him, he told them of his need to get away and Fleur’s suggestion that he went to Viktor’s place, the Bulgarian having given him an open invitation to visit while they had been dating during the Triwizard Tournament. That had really shocked the three, Fleur already knowing, when he had been asked why they didn’t just go to the ball together Harry laughed, “The Durmstrang and one of the Hogwarts champions together, there would have been a bloodbath.”

He then went on to finish his tale, the wedding, adopting Teddy, the baby and finally Fleur’s meddling. Before long though they had to leave, Harry and Teddy needing to get back to Cardiff by muggle means, with time enough to have dinner before the game. They said their goodbyes, but mentioning that they had tickets to the game and may see him later before the group of four disapparated.

The game that evening was rather eventful, Victor’s team won, keeping them at the top of the league table and there were reporters all over the team members trying to gain an interview. Something that did not help in the long run as Harry and Teddy were by Viktor’s side and they were confronted by a group of angry Weasleys. The resulting argument was not pretty and his dirty laundry was bound to be aired by the major wizarding newspapers the next day.

Harry yawned as he stretched out on the bed, it was rather quiet he thought as he looked at the clock on the bedside table, 9am. Harry couldn’t but wonder where Viktor and Teddy had gone, as it was too quiet for them to still be in the hotel suite. His question was answered a few minutes later when the door to the bedroom opened and Viktor entered carrying what looked to be half the wizarding worlds newspapers.

He sat down next to him on the bed and handed him each paper, the story was on the front page of each paper, different headlines jumped out at him.

SEEKERS FIND WHAT THEY WHERE SEEKING ~ KRUM AND POTTER MARRIED

BOY-WHO-LIVED TO BE A MOTHER

WEASLEYS TRY TO FORCE SAVIOUR INTO MARRIAGE

POTTER’S BEST FRIEND WEASLEY SPEAKS ON ILLEGAL MARRIAGE

The last one of course got his attention and he began to read, shocked at the content, there was no way that what Ron said would have ever been an option for him.

POTTER’S BEST FRIEND WEASLEY SPEAKS ON ILLEGAL MARRIAGE  
BY RITA SKEETER

Harry Potter’s best friend Ronald Weasley offered me an exclusive on what some are saying is the marriage of the century, we at the Daily Profit know otherwise.

“Harry had promised my little sister Ginny that they would marry as soon as the war against He-who-must-not-be-names was over.” Weasley said.

When asked why this marriage took place we were told that not only had the preliminary stages of courting been undertaken, but the engagement between the two had taken place before Harry had disappeared.

“We’ve been looking for Harry for years”, Weasley said, “Only to find that he has gotten married to a man, my little sister has been heartbroken waiting for him to come back to her. Then we find out that he has entered marriage with another, an action illegal due to his engagement to my sister.”

The Weasley family I have been informed are trying to seek the annulment of this marriage between Potter and Krum on these grounds.

Harry screamed as he threw the paper down, why would they even try to lie like this to the papers, other than the obvious attempt to gain his money. Viktor rubbed his back trying to calm him down, “Don’t worry about it, my parents are here and working with the clubs press agents to put together a statement to release and are sorting out the mess that has come from this. Ignore it, you don’t have to worry about it, remember what the healer said about stress being bad for the baby.”

Harry just nodded, curling himself around Viktor, whispering “I love you” to him as he did so.

Viktor allowed a small but genuine smile, one that only his family were able to pull from him, to cross as he replied, “I loff you too, Harry.”


End file.
